Come Back To Me
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something I came up with, so please enjoy and review. After reading PREDleader's fanfic The Itsty Bitsy Spider.


Come Back To Me

Arcee is looking at the city of Jasper Nevada. But not really concentrating on the city below or its twinkling lights. Arcee had her knees up to her chest crying for all she is worth. There is a large scratch on her arm Arcee's other hand idling rubbing it. "He wouldn't have done that to me I know he wouldn't, it was Airachnid that did this too him" as she said this Arcee's eyes turned into slits and she used her fist to make a dent in the ground beside her. Arcee could hear a couple of loose rocks tumble down the cliffside after all she was on top here in the autobot base.

With the sad look still on her face Arcee remembers what happened. Airachnid sent a message to the autobots that she was going to return Jack to them. He was no use to her anymore. The other autobots were overjoyed but Arcee knew something was up. So the autobots arrived at the location Ratchet came along just in case of a medical emergency he even had his kit with him. So when the autobots heard the decepticon groundbridge, and Airachnid stepped out holding a lifeless Jack in a couple of her extra arms. "Hello autobots especially you Arcee" Airachnid said. Arcee only respond by giving Airachnid an angry glare. "Well as you can see I have no use for dear Jack anymore so I am giving him back to you" Airachnid continued to say. Airachnid then threw Jack's body onto the ground which landed on the ground which landed on the ground with a sickening thud, then left as quickly as she came via another groundbridge . Ratchet quickly ran over to Jack the others quickly following Optimus telling Raf to open up a groundbridge at there corredents. Ratchet, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all carried Jack back to base. Arcee bringing up the rear with a sad look on her face and she was very worried about Jack. So once Jack was in the med bay Ratchet ran tests on Jack and discovered that Airachnid infected Jack with some sort of virus. That just infuriated Arcee even more but no one had any idea how bad the virus that Airachnid had injected into Jack really was. Jack remained in the med bay for a long while Arcee came to visit Jack everyday. As the days and weeks dragged on there was no change in Jack's condition and Arcee was beginning to lose hope. But one day Jack did awake and he acted like a savage animal and attacked Arcee. Arcee for one was shocked and cowered into the corner of the med bay while Jack got up and ran away.

Arcee by this point made her way to her quarters. But unbenounced to Arcee Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were hiding in the shadows so when Arcee entered her room the trio stepped out and placed a well disguised tape recorder by her door and left but not before pressing the play button they want to make sure they got everything and anything. "I hope this work" said Wheeljack. "It has too Arcee is nothing without Jack" said Bulkhead. Bumblebee nodded in agreement "lets hope we get something on the tape recorder so Jack can hear how sad Arcee sounds." Wheeljack and Bulkhead nodded their heads silently in agreement.

While everyone was going about their business in the autobot base. Jack however was hiding in a cave away from everyone and anyone especially Arcee. "I bet Arcee's glad I am gone she deserves someone better" Jack said to himself. "Not someone who hurts the femme he loves" Jack mentally thought, "I bet she doesn't miss me" Jack added out loud. Jack said looking out of his cave to the grotto that was not too far away. A few days later back at the command center Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack were reviewing the tape recorder evidence the results was happy smiles on their faces. Now all they had to do was to find Jack, but where he was that was the question. So the trio set out on their own personal mission to find Jack. A couple of days later Wheeljack, Bulkheads, and Bumblebee's mission to find Jack was a success they found him by the grotto watching the sunset. "Hey Jack how is it going" a voice said behind him, Jack turned around to see Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee. Shocked to be seeing them Jack says "What are you guys doing here?" "We came to talk about Arcee" Bumblebee said. "Forget it you guys I am not going back I hurt her for Primus sake" Jack told the trio. "Yes it is true you hurted Arcee Jack but she misses you terribly" Bulkhead told Jack."Anyways we are leaving now but when you get a chance listen to this" Wheeljack said as he gave Jack the tape recorder. Jack watched the trio leave, later that night Jack just stared at the tape recorder unsure what to do. I mean come on Jack thought to himself what is the worst that can happen. So he pressed play and what happened next shocked him. "Come back to me Jack I miss you" sobbed Arcee's voice. "I know you didn't mean to do what you did to me Airachnid was the cause of it all" Arcee continued in an angry sob. "I want you in my arms again" Arcee said from the tape recorder. At that point Jack stopped the tape recorder.

Jack couldn't bear to hear Arcee like that it hurt his spark immensely. Jack put his hand up to his com link and said "Ratchet I need a groundbridge I am coming home." A few seconds later a groundbridge can be heard Jack steps into it and seconds later he is in the quite autobot command center. Jack looked around the command center and saw Ratchet at the command center computer the pair hear the groundbridge die away."Where is Arcee Ratchet" Jack asks the medic."She is up top distraught as ever" Ratchet replied as he turned around but Jack was already gone. Heading up the elevator lift in the autobot silo, Jack was feeling a mixture of emotions part of him wanted to be with Arcee, but the other half was afraid of hurting her again. When Jack was almost at the top a bright light blinded him, "What where am I" Jack says. "Do not worry young man I will cure you of your disease that the decepticons put in you" the voice said. "Primus" Jack said in shock. Primus just nodded and Jack was engulfed in another white light. When Jack came too he noticed that he was up top and the elevator doors opened up.

Jack could see Arcee with her knees up to her chest and crying her optics out. Jack could even see Arcee's tears fall beneath her this pains Jack even more. Jack begins making his way over to Arcee slowly and silently as he could. As Jack got closer he heard Arcee choking a sob back and say "Just come back to me Jack please." "Arcee" a voice suddenly says. Arcee stops her crying and turns around to face the voice, "Jaack is that you" Arcee asked shocked. Jack nodded smiling lightly, " JACK!" Arcee screams jumping into his arms burying her face into Jack's chest. Feeling Arcee's energon tears run down his chest. Looking up Arcee still has tears in her optics, "Is that really you Jack." "It's me Arcee" Jack said as he wiped away her tears away with his fingers. Jack untangled himself from Arcee's embrace, he picked her up so she was sitting in his lap and Jack himself was sitting on the edge of the cliff. Jack looks down at Arcee who is now cradled in his settles over the pair then Arcee says while tracing one of her fingers across Jack's chest and asks him "Why did you leave." "I left because I was afraid of hurting you again" Jack replied, but was silenced with a kiss "You would never hurt me I know you wouldn't, you and I both know that Airachnid was the cause of your pain" Arcee told him firmly. Jack just smiled and said "so my little feisty blue femme princess has me wrapped around her little finger." This caused Arcee to look up at Jack with a smirk on her face as she said "Little princess huh I guess I do have you wrapped around my little finger Jack." Then after some more thinking Arcee said to Jack with the smirk still on her lips as she said "Maybe I have you under my spell or something." Jack just laughed and kissed her then spent the rest of the time talking and catching up. After a while Jack noticed Arcee getting sleepy in his arms. "Is my little princess getting sleepy" Jack asks Arcee. Arcee just smirks and falls asleep in Jack's arms. Jack slowly gets up without disturbing Arcee cradling her to his chest as he walks towards the lift and went back down to the command center. While going down to the command center in the lift Jack kissed Arcee on her head and noticed her smile in her sleep. Hopefully dreaming about me Jack thought. Once Jack got out of the lift he looked around to make sure no one was around. Positive that no one was in the command center Jack made his way to his and Arcee's room. Punching in the code to their room once the door opened. Jack put Arcee onto a berth and gave himself a little stretch. Arcee began to whimper, so Jack quickly got in next to Arcee and cuddled her in his arms. Arcee's head was on his chest and that is how the pair fell asleep in eachothers arms. Just being together was all that mattered to them no one could or even dare to try and break them apart ever.


End file.
